Wally West (Earth-16)
| Death = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Beginnings Wally West, known as Kid Flash, was acting as the partner to The Flash, when at the age of 15, he was invited to join the Justice League. However he learned, alongside the other sidekicks, that full membership into the League wasn't on the table. They would only be given access to the League's public office and not the actual headquarters. Founding Young Justice He joined Aqualad, Robin, and Speedy on July 4th in entering the Hall of Justice after having defeated Captain Cold with Flash. While the League was dealing with other matters, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin investigated a fire at Cadmus Labs.Young Justice Episode: Independence Day Together they rescued a clone of Superman, known as the Super Boy, and with his assistance, defeated a mutated Mark Desmond. In an act of defiance, the four teens banded together to form a team, and on July 8th they were brought to the Secret Sanctuary, where they met their fifth member, Miss Martian.Young Justice Episode: Fireworks In Young Justice When the team was confronted by Mister Twister, Miss Martian posed as Red Tornado using Kid Flash to generate twisters. When she crushed the android within the battle suit, Kid Flash took the inner android's eye as a souvenir, the beginning of a tradition.Young Justice Episode: Welcome to Happy Harbor During the team's first official mission, Kid Flash questioned Robin's abilities as a leader. After some hesitation, he agreed with the team and accepted Aqualad as his leader.Young Justice Episode: Drop Zone Later, Wally was introduced to the sixth member of the team, Artemis. The two, however, did not get along, not even on missions. The rift between them was so that in the episode "Infiltrator", when Miss Martian and Artemis were caught off guard by while protecting Dr. Roquette from the League of Shadows, Wally placed all blame on Artemis even though both women were equally at fault. Friction between Artemis and Kid Flash increased during the team's next mission when they went to rescue Kent Nelson from Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. Frustrated with the way Kid Flash became careless in his pursuit of Miss Martian, she outed him as a non-believer of magic. Later, in a moment of friendship, she asked him how he was handling the team's latest adventure, and immediately became frustrated again when Wally explained away the magic he had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to her, Nelson suggested that Wally pursue Artemis; advice he promptly disregarded.Young Justice Episode: Denial On his own birthday, Wally was tasked to deliver a heart to a child in need during a huge snow storm. He was to travel across the country in order to make the delivery while his teammates joined the League in a battle on the oil rigs. Feeling relegated to a small task, Wally was unprepared for the intervention of Vandal Savage during his journey. In the midst of his battle with Savage, Wally realized he was wasting time and proceeded back on his journey. Unfortunately, once he arrived at the hospital the staff informed him the girl had died, as he was a few minutes to late. Feeling extremely guilty for getting involved in a fight, Wally goes outside to cool off. He learned this was a ruse by Vandal Savage, and after a battle with Count Vertigo, Wally got the heart to the girl, who was revealed to be a princess Perdita. As rumors of a mole was on the team spread Wally defended Artemis' position on the team from Red Arrow who suspected her. He was disappointed in her when it was revealed she lied to the team so she could take out Cheshier solo, because she was insecure about Red Arrow joining the team. Later when Artemis revealed she hadn't been lying, but keeping it secret that her parents, and sister were all wanted, or retired criminals, Wally put his arm around her to make sure she knew she wasn't alone. Later in December following the climatic battle with the League, Wally and Artemis kissed after the stroke of midnight on New Years. 5 Years Later Now 21, Wally has retired as a superhero. He joins Nightwing, Jim Harper, Green Arrow, and Black Canary in staging an intervention for Red Arrow, the clone of Roy Harper. Afterward, he goes home to his girlfriend Artemis. Wally is on hiatus from the team as he now lives in Palo Alto with Artemis where they both go to Stanford University. He does however, assist the team in emergencies. Dick and him remain close friends, as he got a call from him when a new Speedster showed up. Wally put back on his uniform to help out Flash, and Impulse, even the original Flash got involved. A couple weeks later he's at home, and tries one last time to talk Artemis out of doing something. Later he and Artemis meet Nighting, Kaldor in a warehouse where they must say good-bye to each other and Artemis goes undercover. Wally is annoyed Artemis is back in their old life, and even annoyed at Nightwing for getting her involved. | Powers = * * * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Wally's birthday is November 11, 1994. * Unlike his uncle, Wally cannot vibrate his molecules. * In a stable relationship with Artemis Crock for over 5 years. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Sidekicks